Get Ready to be Schooled!
by The90s
Summary: The Naruto gang in preschool? No way! Find out what Sasuke thought of little Sakurachan! And Neji likes the new girl? Hinata was a sunny girl and Naruto the energetic boy! Who would’ve thought that your best school days were when you were young!
1. Chapter 1

Get Ready to be Schooled!

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

**It is I with another Naruto story! Only this time they are chibi-sized! Aww...Thank you for supporting me with Here Kitty and now I give you the first chapter!**

* * *

"You were sick for the past week, Neji it is time for you to go back to school!" 

Neji turned away.

"I don't want to. I may still be sick with a fever."

"Is it because Hinata will be going to school with you?"

Neji looked towards the ground.

"No! Stop saying things that aren't true!"

"The Elders wanted Hinata to have a guardian or a family with her when she goes to school for the first time. I know how much you…dislike her."

Neji grunted.

"Come on now."

Hiashi dragged Neji towards the car.

Neji tried taking his hands from Hiashi's firm hold.

"Let me go! I don't wanna go!"

"Hurry up! Hinata is in the car already!"

By the time Neji was near the car, his cold demeanor was back on.

His face was emotionless.

Neji was buckled in and the drive to school began.

* * *

"Hello, Neji-nii-san!" 

Neji looked towards the window and ignored her.

Hinata looked downcast for a moment and regained her confidence.

_I will get along with Neji-nii-san this year! That is my goal for the month!_

"We are here."

* * *

Neji almost groaned when he heard yelling. _That would be Naruto…stupid idiot. How the hell did he even get into school?!_

When the door opened, a lady with a very curvaceous figure was revealed.

"Naruto! SHUT UP!"

Hinata's eyes widened and hid behind Hiashi.

Tsunade turned towards them with a smile.

"Hi! Welcome back to school, Neji! And who is this?"

Hiashi cleared his throat.

"This is Hinata. She is my daughter. This is her first day."

Tsunade beamed.

"Welcome to Konoha! This school will give you lots of-…! Naruto! What the hell do you want now!?"

A blonde-haired boy with cerulean eyes looked up at Tsunade.

"Can I have ramen, baa-chan?"

Tsunade grabbed Naruto and grabbed a rolled up magazine.

She began whacking him with it.

"Shut up about ramen! I am not old! Do I look fifty to you?"

Tsunade felt better after that and took Hinata's hand.

"Well, Hiashi! No worries! I will make sure nothing happens to your dear daughter!"

Tsunade pushed Hiashi out the door and turned to look around.

"Class! Today as you know we have two new students today! Please come up and introduce yourselves!"

Hinata was up first.

"Hi! I am Hinata Hyuga! Neji-nii-san is my cousin and I like cooking! I hate people who don't share!"

Up next a girl with buns in her hair came up.

"My name is Tenten. I like weapons and sharp things. I am not chinese."

Tenten faked gasped and went to a corner.

Tsunade chuckled nervously.

"Well, Hinata you can go and find someone to play with then."

Hinata went to a table where a pink-haired girl, a dark clothed boy, and a blonde boy sat around coloring.

"Hi! I am Hinata! Can I join you?"

The blonde smiled cheesily at her and motioned for her to sit.

"Hello! My name is NARUTO UZUMAKI! I love ramen! Color with us!"

Hinata nodded and reached for the blue crayon.

A pale hand snatched it away quickly.

She turned to find the dark clothed boy glaring at her with his red eyes spinning.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Don't. Touch. My. Crayon. Got it?"

Hinata nodded fearfully.

His eyes turned back to a normal color, which was jet black, and nodded briefly at her.

The pink-haired girl turned towards the blue crayon and was reaching for it.

Hinata quickly grabbed her hand back.

"Don't! That guy will glare at you and stuff!"

"No he won't! Sasuke-kun is nice once you get to know him. By the way my name is Sakura Haruno!"

She turned back to the crayon.

She took the blue crayon and Hinata watched as Sasuke did nothing.

That's right absolutely nothing when she took HIS blue crayon.

When Sakura was done, she put the crayon back nearby him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke had a microscopic blush and rubbed where she kissed him.

Naruto snickered.

Hinata turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto, why doesn't he share with other people? I don't like him…"

Naruto wanted to burst out laughing.

"C-cause! Sasuke likes Sakura! That's why he won't share HIS blue crayon!"

"Oh."

Hinata looked at the mini couple.

_They are sitting close…Too close…_

Sakura moved a little bit away from Sasuke for elbow space and continued coloring.

Sasuke noticed and unnoticeably moved closer to Sakura.

Hinata poked Naruto and told him what she saw.

The both snickered quietly with their heads together.

* * *

**So tell me…what do you think so far? Neji and Tenten will come in the next chapter I swear! Review and tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Get Ready to be Schooled!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Neji walked to a table nearby the toy box.

He began searching for all the ninja weapons that he played with.

When I say he played with, I mean ONLY he played with the toys.

But they were missing.

Neji's eyes got hard and searched the people around to see who had his toys.

_Not Hinata…she is too busy talking to the idiot, Naruto._

_Not Uchiha or Sakura…Psh! They are too busy coloring…the Uchiha is so girly. Obviously coloring is for girls and playing with weapons is a MAN'S toy…_

_Hmm…I don't see anyon-…_

_Her…the new kid…_

Neji stomped over to where she sat staring at nothingness as she threw the toys up and down without even concentrating.

Neji was a bit impressed.

But he was mostly angry of course.

"Hey!"

She looked up.

"Those are MINE. Give those back."

She looked at him and then back at the weapons.

"They don't have your name on them. HA!"

"So! I played with them so give them back!"

Tenten hugged the toys close to her.

"No!"

Neji got mad and grabbed the toys from her hands, but he only had half of his toys back in his possession.

"Hmph!"

She turned away from him.

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Spar with me."

Her eyes widened as she turned around.

"S-spar with me?"

Neji nodded.

Her lips slowly curved up in a grin.

Neji's face blushed scarlet.

"My name is Tenten!"

Neji tried to hold down his blush.

"N-neji…"

She grabbed his hand and took off towards the playground.

"Let's spar!"

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were still coloring pictures.

Sakura being curious asked Sasuke what he was drawing.

"Sasuke, what are you drawing?"

Sasuke looked up from his intense coloring.

"Uhm…nothing…"

His arm covered the picture.

Sakura being the stubborn person she is grabbed Sasuke's arm out of the way and took the picture.

"Aww…Sasuke!"

Sasuke blushed and turned away form Sakura.

In Sakura's hand was a messy but nice doodle drawing of Sasuke holding hands with Sakura.

Sakura put the drawing down and turned Sasuke towards her.

She tackled him in a hug and kissed him all over his face. **(Not his lips, people! That would ruin everything!)**

Sasuke was as red as a tomato by the time Sakura got off of him.

"S-sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun, you are so cute! Want to go outside?"

Sasuke still dazed just nodded.

Sakura grabbed his hand and led him outside.

* * *

Hinata giggled, as Sasuke grew red as a tomato.

Naruto noticed her giggling looked at her.

"Why are you laughing, Hinata?"

"S-sasuke…face!"

Naruto turned and saw Sasuke's face.

He burst out laughing.

"He looks like some sick person! He didn't even focus his eyes or anything!"

Hinata and Naruto were laughing so hard; they fell off their chairs and rolled around.

But as the rolled around they got closer and closer.

When they stopped laughing they realized how close to each other's face they were.

Naruto stared and Hinata's eyes.

_Wow, Hinata sure does look nice…_

Hinata stared at Naruto's eyes.

_Naruto looks kinda cute…_

Their faces grew red.

"S-sorry…"

Naruto broke the ice.

"So…want to go outside and play tag?"

Hinata grinned.

"Sure…"

She tapped him.

"By the way…you are IT."

She ran outside screaming with Naruto chasing after her in a mad frenzy.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed and read this story! Here is the second chapter dedicated to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Get Ready to be Schooled!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Tenten dragged Neji to a nearby clearing where they would not be disturbed.

Neji being cocky smirked.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Tenten smiled sweetly back at him.

She threw a kunai and almost hit his precious hair.

"Of course!"

Neji and Tenten got into ready position.

_3…2…1…GO!_

They sprinted in the direction of their sparring partner.

"Catch this, Neji!"

Tenten threw the shuriken with a lot of force.

The shuriken went speeding in the direction of his face.

Neji quickly dodged at the last second.

"You almost cut my face!"

Tenten smirked.

"Deal with it, Neji!"

She threw the rest of the weapons and Neji dodged most of them.

The ones he didn't dodge, made little scratches on him.

Tenten was now weaponless.

Neji smirked.

"You lose, Tenten! You have nothing else you can use to defeat me!"

"Oh yeah? Watch this!"

Tenten pulled something out of her buns.

They were needle-like and sharp but dull. **(Psh. Like Tenten would receive sharp weapons when she is like 7… Even if she was the Weapons' Mistress.)**

Neji cocked his head.

"What are those things?"

Tenten smiled.

"These are called senbons! They are needle-like for quick and easy access for holding!"

Neji just nodded.

"Get ready, Neji-chan!"

Neji shocked hearing the new name for him didn't dodge when the needles came.

It pierced his arm.

Neji fell to the ground.

He tried holding back his tears.

Tenten came next to him and held his arm.

"Neji! I am so sorry! Here don't move I'll get Tsunade!"

Tenten was crying by the time Tsunade found Neji.

Tsunade gasped.

"What happened!? Hiashi is gonna kill me when he sees this! I mean, tell me your story, Tenten."

Tenten explained everything and was sobbing.

Tsunade quick took Neji inside and got him all fixed up.

Tsunade was an ex-doctor after all… she still had her supplies.

"There all done!"

Neji's arm was in a thick bandage and was in a sling so he wouldn't injure it anymore.

Neji went back to where he last saw Tenten.

"Tenten?"

She was found crying in the corner of the clearing.

"N-neji?"

"Why are you crying?"

"I didn't think you want me to be your friend anymore after I hurt you!"

Neji's eyes go soft.

"Of course I want you to be my friend. It was an accident, Tenten. Look, Tsunade even bandaged my arm. All better, see?"

Tenten look at his bandage, which was light red now.

"I-i…"

Neji pulled Tenten to his chest.

He gave a half hug with the only usable arm.

"It's okay…"

Tenten breathed in deeply and tried to stop crying.

_Neji does smell nice…_

"Tenten, are you _smelling_ me?"

* * *

Sakura was skipping to the field of flowers, while Sasuke was walking slowly.

Very slowly.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! I want to get to the nice flowers before someone takes them!"

"Who's gonna take them? You know that nobody besides you ever go there…"

Sakura smiled.

"You never know when you need some flowers and someone will see them and takes them!"

Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah…yeah…go and pick your flowers."

She skipped happily ignoring Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes.

_Why do I like her again?_

He opened one of his eyes.

Sakura was already far from his view.

"Sakura! Wait for me!"

He ran after her.

Sakura smiled when she was Sasuke running.

She waved a beautiful bouquet in the air.

"Sasuke! Look what I picked!"

Sasuke stared at the bunched up flowers.

"They look…nice."

Sakura handed them to him.

"Here! These are for you! I want you to have them because you are so nice to me!"

Sasuke smiled a small smile.

His hands grasped them tightly.

"Thank you."

He went to a shady spot and lay down on the patch of plants.

Sakura went back to picking her flowers.

When she was done making another bouquet she crept up to Sasuke.

Then she jumped on him.

Sasuke's eyes flew open.

"Wah! Sakura! What are you doing?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to be next to you!"

He calmed down.

"Oh…ok…"

She put her head on his chest and listened to his breathing.

She began getting drowsy and soon fell asleep.

Sasuke checked to make sure she was sleeping before he decided to play with her hair.

_Oh_ _yeah…THIS was why I liked her so much…_

Sasuke fell asleep stroking her hair softly.

Sakura peeked one of her eyes open.

She looked at Sasuke's face and smiled.

_Sasuke, you might not know this but I think I love you…_

She kissed his cheek and went back to her nap.

* * *

"Naruto! Wait! You are going to run into that tree!"

"What?!"

"I said, 'you are going to run into that tree!'"

Naruto not listening ran straight into the tree.

He fell down from the impact and skinned his knee.

Hinata ran to his side.

"Are you okay?"

He sniffled.

"I want a bandage!"

Hinata quickly remembered that she kept bandages with pictures with her in case something like this happened.

"Wait a moment, Naruto. Let me go and find my jacket inside."

She ran inside and went to the closet.

There she found her white thin parka on a hook.

He dug through the pockets and found her bandages.

She ran back outside.

"N-naruto! H-h-here! Choose which one you like the most!"

Naruto stopped his whining temporarily to choose a bandage.

_Hmm…the orange one does look nice…but the one with spirals look cool! This is hard._

He finally made a decision.

"I want the orange one!"

She peeled it off the wrapper and placed it on his cut.

She kissed it and Naruto blushed.

"A kiss makes everything better right?"

Naruto grinned.

"You are so nice, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata began to blush from the honorific.

"I-it was n-n-no big deal, Naruto."

* * *

It has been a really long day for the kids and it was time for them to go home.

Hiashi came and when he opened the classroom he expected Neji to be sitting in a corner sulking.

As well as Hinata being bullied.

He never thought he would see the day Neji talked to a girl AND made a friend.

_Oh my gosh! Neji made a friend!_

Hinata, he saw was laughing merrily with a blonde-haired classmate.

_How dare that boy talk to Hinata like that! I better keep an eye on him. Look at him. Laughing like he doesn't know what he is doing! He is probably molesting her with his eyes or something!_

Hiashi glared at Naruto.

Tsunade saw Hiashi and greeted him.

Tsunade found his family members.

"Neji! Hinata! Your uncle/dad is here!"

Neji said his goodbyes to his 'girl friend' and went over to Hiashi.

Hinata said good-bye to that 'guy that was molesting her with his eyes' and went over to Hiashi.

Back to the compound they went!

* * *

Sasuke's parents came next.

When Sasuke was with them, they noticed a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

By the time they were back at home, the flowers were in a nice vase next to Sasuke's bed.

* * *

**I just realized how long a day was in this story!! 3 whole chapters! But I wanted to have them come home today because Sasuke would get to bring home his flowers! Thank you for those who reviewed and read!**


	4. Chapter 4

Get Ready to be Schooled!

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

**I dedicate this section to my FIRST flamer,** **cell phone im-ing.**** Congratulations! How the HELL do you know whether or not they were different when they were younger! IF you didn't like the story then STOP READING AT CHAPTER 1! This is an AU fic!

* * *

**

**Sorry for not updating in about 2 months! I was in a major writers block and school has caved in on me completely! I give you the long awaited chapter!

* * *

**

Cookie Day!

* * *

Tsunade gathered all the children to the center of the room.

"Kids! Today we will be making cookies! Shut UP, Naruto! We aren't going to make ramen even if you beg!"

Naruto scowled.

"Stupid baa-chan!"

A red toy truck flew out of nowhere and landed on his head.

Hinata jumped in panic and searched for bandages.

"As I was saying, each of the tables you will work at will have some dough. You can make whatever shapes you want. Now get out of my sight!"

The kids hurried to a table.

* * *

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him to a pink table.

Sasuke looked around.

He was the only boy with Sakura in the pink table.

He groaned.

"Sakura! Can't we go to a red table? I stick out!"

"Sasuke-kun…you don't like my favorite color?"

She sniffled.

"N-no! I didn't say that! Don't cry!"

"Okay!"

She perked back up and grabbed some dough.

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief.

_What I do for this girl..._

* * *

Tenten rushed into class late.

She quickly put away her stuff and ran over to where Neji sat by himself.

"Hey Neji!"

Neji opened his eyes.

"Hey Tenten…why were you late?"

"My dad gave me some new weapons to play with! I couldn't wait to sharpen them so I stayed at home a bit!"

"Oh…"

"So what are we doing?"

"Making cookies…"

Neji spat out the words like they were rotten milk.

Tenten looked at Neji.

"You don't like cookies, Neji?"

Neji shook his head.

"I'm going to make you love them when we are done!"

Neji rolled his eyes.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were at the orange table making cookies with different shapes.

Well…

More like lumps or shapes.

Naruto peered over Hinata's shoulder.

"Whatcha making, Hinata-chan?"

"I'm trying to make a fox face, but it's so hard!"

"It's okay Hinata-chan! Some day yours would look as awesome as mine's!"

Hinata looked over at Naruto's pile.

They looked like a deformed lump with fingerprints all over it.

_Was that one moving?! It wasn't even cooked yet!_

"Uhm…Naruto, your cookies are MOVING!"

Naruto turned and saw the thing ready to pounce.

"BAA-CHAN! THE DOUGH IS ALIVE!! RUN! Everyone, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Tsunade sighed and came over.

She had a bat in her hand.

She smacks the dough until it gave a sigh and was still.

The kids looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hinata and Naruto. Work at the pink table."

They put their heads down dejectedly.

* * *

Sasuke was actually pretty good at making shapes.

He was busy trying to make a fan to notice all the flour in his hair and face.

Sakura giggled.

She was making hearts.

They were a bit disfigured but they looked okay.

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you knew how to make cookies!"

Sasuke blushed.

"Mother always asks me to help her because I can make good cookies. And Itachi burns everything."

Sakura laughed.

"I have never been over to your house before! Are you going to have a birthday party on your birthday?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Maybe…"

She smiled and looked at the depressed looking Naruto and Hinata coming over.

"Hey Naruto and Hinata! What brings you over to the pink table?"

Naruto sniffed.

"OUR COOKIE DOUGH CAME ALIVE!"

Sasuke looked boredly at Naruto.

"Dobe, dough can't come to life unless it's cooked. Everyone knows that."

"These were special dough!"

Hinata nodded in agreement.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were working hard on their cookies.

Actually…it's more like Tenten is working hard on the cookies.

"Neji! Come on! Just help me with the cookies!"

"I don't like cookies."

Tenten in her anger decided to be evil.

"Okay fine, Neji. THINK FAST!"

She threw a piece of dough towards his face.

The dough had flour all over so making impact would ruin his lovely hair.

Neji's eyes widened.

_Tenten, how could you!_

It landed right on his face.

He took it off and rolled it up in a ball.

"Now its your turn, Tenten. Be prepared to run. I'll give you 10 seconds."

Tenten tried to run as fast as she can.

"1…"

She ran over to where Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata were.

"10!"

_Oh no! I can't make it!_

"NEJI YOU CHEATER! You said ten seconds!"

The dough ball came flying with flour making a trail towards the unsuspecting targets and Tenten.

Sakura turned and saw the dough.

"Sasuke-kun! Watch ou-…!"

* * *

**So sorry for not updating! Here is the next chapter after so long! Thank you for those that kept with this story and stayed! Thank you for reviewers and readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Get Ready to be Schooled!

**BlackBluAnge **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

* * *

**

**I know what you are thinking…yes; in fact I am ALIVE…SO! Sorry for keeping you waiting! Now, back to the scene…

* * *

**

"Sasuke-kun! Watch ou…!"

Sasuke turned around to be met in the face by a lump of dough.

The flour exploded and went all over his hair.

It slid down his face to reveal angry red eyes.

"HYUGA! GET YOUR BUTT HERE!"

Neji's eyes widened.

"It wasn't me! Why do you always blame me!"

Tenten, listening to Neji's whining laughed hysterically.

Neji turned to Tenten.

"Why did you have to bring me in a fight with the Uchiha! Now he's gonna strangle me!"

Sasuke charged towards Neji with a plastic knife in his hand. **(You know…so they can cut the dough for cookie shaping?)**

Neji ran like the wind around the classroom.

"TENTEN! I'll get you for this! I swear I will!"

The class fell into hushed silence.

Even Sasuke stopped in midair from flinging the knife at Neji's head.

"OooOOOooooo!! SHAME ON NEJI! WE'RE TELLING TSUNADE YOU SWORE!"

Neji grew nervous.

"Uhmm…Uhhh…."

Tenten went over to Neji.

"It's okay, Neji-kun. I'll come with you so you won't be lonely when you go to the Time Out Corner."

* * *

Tsunade was snoring peacefully on her desk littered with sake bottles and papers strewn everywhere.

"I…love…cheese…hahahaha!!…DIE!"

At that moment. Someone decided to jab her awake.

"HOLY SHII…P…"

Neji and Tenten were in the room.

"What do you two want?"

"Neji swore."

"I am disappointed in you, Neji. Go to the Time Out Corner. Tenten, you may not speak to him."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Tenten saluted and led a sulky Hyuga to the plastic chair in the dark, secluded corner.

After Tenten dropped Neji off, she started walking away.

"Wait! I thought you were going to keep me company!"

Tenten smiled and walked to a table and brought some crayons with her.

'I can't talk to you, remember?'

"Oh…Right."

* * *

Sasuke was still feral and trying to get to Neji once he came back into his sight.

"HYUGA!"

Neji looked over at him and turned back to 'talking' with Tenten.

_Ignore me will you? Well…eat THIS!_

Sasuke grinned crazily and grabbed some dough from the table.

Naruto looked at the evil look on Sasuke's face.

"Oi, Sasuke! What are you…! No…don't do it!"

Sasuke flung the dough ball and it landed on Tenten's signature buns.

Sasuke had one thought flashing in his mind.

_Grab Sakura and RUN._

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and tried to carry her on his back and run at the same time.

* * *

Neji's saw the dough flying and landing on Tenten's hair.

He snickered.

"Tenten?…Tenten-chan?…what are you doing? No… wait! Think about this first!"

Tenten lifted her head and screamed in a loud clear voice.

"DOUGH FIGHT!"

And the dough flew.

* * *

Naruto was laughing with Hinata.

Both were covered from head to toe in flour with bits of dough stuck to their hair and face.

Naruto saw dough flying towards Hinata.

"Noooo!"

Naruto jumped in front of the projectile in slow motion.

When it hit him, his face shows all the air being pushed out in one breath.

Hinata stared at Naruto on the floor.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled.

"Yup! Anything for you!"

Hinata giggled and brushed off the flour from his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto blushed.

* * *

The tables were overturned and being used as shields.

It was Neji and Tenten versus Sasuke and Sakura.

Well, Sakura was just there making her cookies and cause Sasuke wanted her nearby.

Naruto and Hinata were right in the middle of the battlefield.

Sasuke and Neji both stood up with ammo in their arms.

"ATTACK!"

The door opened to reveal Tsunade.

It hit her all at once.

"HYUGA! UCHIHA!"

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Whose team am I on?"

They smirked at her.

* * *

**Yes, I am making the fight even longer. So does anyone want to see more fluff from a particular couple? If so tell me! Thank you for reviewing and reading!**


End file.
